Fluorescent dyes are widely used in biological research and medical diagnostics. Fluorescent dyes are superior to conventional radioactive materials because fluorescent dyes are less expensive and less toxic, and can typically be detected with sufficient sensitivity. In particular, a diversity of fluorophores with a distinguishable color range has made it more practical to perform multiplexed assays capable of detecting multiple biological targets at the same time. The ability to visualize multiple targets in parallel is often required for delineating the spatial and temporal relationships amongst different biological targets in vitro and in vivo. In addition, the generation of a wide range of fluorescent dyes has opened a new avenue for conducting high-throughput and automated assays, thus dramatically reducing the unit cost per assay. Moreover, the low toxicity of fluorescent dyes provides ease of handling in vitro, and also renders it safer for imaging biological activities in vivo.
Among the different classes of fluorescent dyes developed as labels for lifescience applications, fluorescein and rhodamine dyes (collectively called xanthene dyes) have been used for labeling nucleic acids, antibodies and various other biomoleules. For example, fluorescein type dyes, such as FAM, JOE, HEX and NED are used for preparing real-time PCR probes, or so-called TaqMan probes (Holland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88, 7276(1991); Lee et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 21, 3761(1993). Likewise, various rhodamine dyes have been used for preparing real-time PCR probes based on oligonucleotides homo-doubly labeled with two identical dyes (Mao, et al., US patent application No. 20050272053). Fluorescently labeled antibodies are important tools in fluorescence immunochemistry-based detections, and fluorescein and rhodamine dyes were among the first dyes used for preparing antibody conjugates. However, many of these xanthenes dyes suffer from problems of fluorescence quenching and poor water solubility.
Xanthene dyes which absorb and emit in a variety of colors are also useful for biological applications. Xanthene dyes with short wavelength absorption/emission include, for example, fluorescein and rhodamine 110 and sulfonated rhodamine 110. Xanthenes dyes with longer wavelength absorption/emission profile include the fluorescein derivative JOE, which has a methoxy substituent at the 4 and 5-positions, respectively, has absorption/emission maxima at 520/548 nm, compared to the parent dye fluorescein (or FAM), which has absorption/emission at 495/520 nm. The rhodamine dye ROX has absorption/emission at 575/602 nm, compared to the parent rhodamine dye carboxy-rhodamine 110, which absorbs and emits at 502/524 nm. Additional dyes are described by Sauer, et al. Journal of Fluorescence 5(3), 247 (1995), David, et al. Tetrahedron Letters 49(11), 1860 (2008) and Liu, et al. Tetrahedron Letters 44, 4355(2003).